This invention relates to a supplementary device for a vehicle pedal, the vehicle being, for example an automobile, a motorcycle, a farming machine and the like, especially to a supplementary device of a break pedal, a clutch pedal, and an acceleration pedal which is convenient to assemble.
Vehicle pedals are formed in a somewhat small size and they are impossible to replace. When one quickly steps on the pedal in case of emergency, the foot often slips off the pedal, which may give rise to an accident, especially during rain or in the winter.
For this reason, a supplementary device for a pedal, which is detachable and somewhat larger sized, has been used.
The prior supplementary device for a pedal is composed of an upper pedal piece attached to the pedal, a lower supporter attached to the bottom of the pedal, and a locking plate attached at the bottom of said lower supporter. Said attachments are attached to the vehicle pedal by screws.
However, assembly of the prior supplementary device is very difficult because said attachments should be aligned in one row and a plurality of bolts must be screwed in a narrow space. And, there are problems such as the assembly may be loosened due to the motion of the vehicle.